


late night ramyeon ritual

by ftaephoria



Series: they're in love, your honor [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plotless, Pre-Slash, Pre-debut, Sort of? - Freeform, We Die Like Women, all kinds of fun stuff, and pre-debut anxiety, except...very vague, in which they talk about Feelings, slight angst, the second installment of this author enjoying late night talks, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftaephoria/pseuds/ftaephoria
Summary: “I feel like we should figure this out before we debut. What exactly...are we, hyung?”Heeseung swallowed. The conversation had gone wildly off course from before, and suddenly having to deal with Feelings was not what he was prepared for.But then again, he hadn’t been prepared when the Feelings had first arrived, anyways.“You know how I feel,” is all he said.“And you know my feelings, too,” Sunghoon replied.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: they're in love, your honor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973239
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	late night ramyeon ritual

**Author's Note:**

> the heesunghoon tag needs more stories so i am here to deliver
> 
> i think i am addicted to having late-night stories that have almost zero plot.
> 
> enjoy these two being themselves

With his final recording finished, Heeseung sighed and leaned back on his chair. He had holed himself up in one of the producing rooms for hours, trying to wrap up his cover of “Cave Me In”. It had taken longer than expected, and when he checked the time, he winced when he saw “2:15 AM” blinking back at him from his phone screen. Jay was going to kill him–his best friend had always chastised him for overworking, even during their earliest days at BigHit.

When he stepped out of the building, Heeseung immediately shivered at the chilly autumn air. Normally, his manager or bodyguard would be with him, but he distantly remembered stubbornly forcing them to go home and sleep around midnight. Though the dorm was just down the street and the neighborhood was very safe, his manager only relented if Heeseung promised to put his bodyguard on speed dial, just in case.

Without the presence of the two adults that usually tailed him and the other members, however, Heeseung could finally relax. During the I-Land shoots, the trainees had been under constant surveillance. Heeseung had to watch his words and his actions, hyper-aware of the cameras recording his every move and the voice pack permanently attached to his waist. He had been anticipating more privacy when he began preparing for debut, and he did at first. However, after the fiasco at the airport, Belift tightened up security and made sure that there was an employee around the members at all times. Heeseung understood why they had to do so, but it was stressful nonetheless to always be under the watchful gaze of whatever bodyguard was with him.

So obviously there was no way Heeseung wouldn’t enjoy this brief respite from everyone else.

The streets were quiet, the silence occasionally permeated by the rush of a car passing by. The breeze had grown a little stronger, and Heeseung tucked his ears under his beanie in response to the chill. 

It was moments like these where Heeseung could finally succumb to his own thoughts. Where he could miss his parents and his brother, where he could wonder how the other trainees were doing, where he could let loose all the stress and tension that inevitably came with preparing for debut. Heeseung could feel his limbs gradually loosen, still strained from his extended hours spent behind the microphone or bent over the computer.

He made sure to be careful when entering the dorm, worried about accidentally rousing the other members awake. What he wasn’t expecting was the low hum of water boiling and the quiet sounds of cutlery being taken out.

Wandering over to the source of the noise, he was surprised to see Sunghoon standing in the kitchen, a pot of ramyeon bubbling next to him.

“Sunghoon-ah?”

The boy looked up but didn’t look particularly surprised. “Hyung, you’re finally back.”

“...You didn’t stay up waiting for me, right?”

“Nah, I woke up and was just craving ramyeon all of a sudden,” Sunghoon said, ripping open a sauce packet and adding it to the pot.

Heeseung glanced at the ramyeon and Sunghoon’s appearance. The other boy hadn’t even changed out of his clothes, still wearing the same gray hoodie and sweatpants that he had been wearing during practice earlier that day.

“You know, if you’re gonna lie you should at least try to look convincing,” Heeseung said with a wry smile.

Sunghoon laughed sheepishly, not even attempting to lie further. “You caught me.”

“Really though,” Heeseung lightly admonished, moving to Sunghoon’s side to grab two bowls and chopsticks from the cupboard. “Why would you stay up for me? You know I stay really late when I’m producing.”

“That’s exactly why I stayed up, hyung.”

Heeseung glanced back at him in surprise, but Sunghoon didn’t even look up, eyes trained on the pot.

“You skipped dinner today because you wanted to finish up recording your cover, hyung, and you overused your voice.”

Heeseung winced, belatedly noticing how dry his throat actually was.

Sunghoon noticed his grimace, sighing. “There’s a glass of water on the counter. You need to take better care of yourself, hyung.”

It was Heeseung’s turn to look sheepish, dropping his head onto Sunghoon’s shoulder. 

“Thanks, Sunghoonie,” he murmured.

Sunghoon sighed, but leaned against Heeseung’s head with a small smile. “Just go drink your water, hyung, the ramyeon’s almost ready.”

Heeseung had finished his water and was half asleep when he was roused by the smell of pork broth and spice. Sunghoon deposited two bowls of ramyeon on the table before settling on the seat next to Heeseung, watching as he robotically picked up the chopsticks and began to eat.

“It’s good,” Heeseung sleepily mumbled around a mouthful of noodles. “Thank you, Sunghoonie.”

Sunghoon only smiled affectionately.

By the time the two had finished their soup, Heeseung had woken up again, temporarily invigorated by the sharp spice of the noodles. He moved to the sink silently, Sunghoon behind him, and they instinctively assumed the roles of washing and drying the dishes.

“Heeseung-hyung,” Sunghoon murmured, wiping a bowl with a blue dishcloth.

“Mm?” Heeseung looked up from where he was scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain at the end of a chopstick.

“I’m really nervous.”

_About our debut. About the album. About our fans. About being away from family for so long._

_About us._

It was the first time any of the members had vocalized their feelings. Though Heeseung had no doubt everyone else was just as anxious, their schedules had been so hectic and so busy that somehow, all of them had failed to address the elephant in the room.

Depositing the chopsticks on the drying rack, Heeseung dried his hands on a towel before reaching over to clasp Sunghoon’s hand.

“So am I,” he admitted quietly.

Sunghoon sent him a shaky smile. “You’re the oldest, hyung, shouldn’t you be saying something more reassuring than that?”

“It’s true, though,” Heeseung pointed out. “And I’m sure the others feel the same.”

The other boy didn’t look reassured. “Yeah, but...”

Sunghoon’s hand was trembling. Heeseung gave it a little squeeze in an attempt to calm him.

“Let’s sit down,” he suggested quietly.

Sunghoon allowed Heeseung to gently steer him towards the couch, and when they sat down Heeseung could feel Sunghoon sag against his shoulder.

“It’s just,” Sunghoon sighed. “Nothing feels real. I feel like we were _just_ at I-Land, worrying about getting eliminated and hanging out with everyone else, and all of a sudden we’re Enhypen and we’re recording and practicing and preparing for debut and it all happened so _fast._ ”

Heeseung understood. The days at I-Land, as stressful and busy as they were, could not compare to the cramped schedules and constant training sessions that happened daily during their debut preparations.

“I’m so _scared_ ,” Sunghoon continued, his hands beginning to shake in his lap. “I’m scared that somehow we’ll fail, or our sunbaenim’s advice will be taken in vain, or that we won’t be able to achieve all the dreams that we have.”

There was a pause. Sunghoon had fully curled up on himself, eyes shut tightly, and when he spoke his voice was wobbling.

“I’m scared I made the wrong choice to be an idol. I’m scared I’m going to be left behind. I’m not that talented like you guys, and I don’t improve fast enough, and–”

“That’s not true,” Heeseung blurted, voice a little louder than he intended. “It’s not,” he repeated quietly, turning Sunghoon in his arms to face him.

“Park Sunghoon, you are _so, so talented_.” 

Sunghoon looked up to meet his gaze, eyes a little wet.

“You are a brilliant dancer, and your voice is beautiful, and you’re such an expressive performer… I know for a _fact_ that you are a spectacular idol. There are so many things that I could compliment you on, but I don’t want to keep you up all night.”

Despite himself, Sunghoon let out a little choked giggle, ears turning red at the compliments.

“And I trust you guys. I’ve seen you all working so hard and I know you’ll be ready to debut. We’ll stand on the same stage as our sunbaenims, I know it.”

In response, Sunghoon wrapped his arms around Heeseung in a tight hug.

“Thanks, Heeseung-hyung,” he mumbled into his sweatshirt.

Heeseung smiled fondly. “Anytime. I’m always here to shower you guys with love because you deserve it.”

Sunghoon laughed quietly. “All that confidence for the rest of us and none for yourself.”

Heeseung looked away sheepishly. “Well… I mean. There’s always room for improvement.”

Sunghoon scowled, reaching up to smush Heeseung’s cheeks with his palms. “Hyung. You’re our amazing eldest and you’ve been taking care of all of us ever since the first week of I-Land. You can sing, dance, rap, produce...you’re our ace, hyung. You’re _amazing_.”

Heeseung stared at Sunghoon’s face, eyes glowing with determination, mouth set in a stubborn frown. The moonlight curved over his face, bathing his skin in a pale glow.

_Beautiful._

Heeseung reached up to loosen Sunghoon’s hold on his cheeks before leaning forward and pecking him square on the lips.

When he pulled back, Sunghoon was staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks bright red.

“What was that for?” he stammered, holding a hand up to his mouth.

“I couldn’t help it,” Heeseung laughed, belatedly realizing how forward he had been.

Sunghoon’s flustered scowl melted into something undecipherable. “That’s...the other thing I was worried about.”

Heeseung’s breath caught in his throat. Had he somehow crossed a line? They had long gone from trading looks and smiles to straight-up flirting with one another, so his actions shouldn’t have been anything unexpected, but…?

“I feel like we should figure this out before we debut. What exactly...are we, hyung?”

Heeseung swallowed. The conversation had gone wildly off course from before, and suddenly having to deal with Feelings was not what he was prepared for.

But then again, he hadn’t been prepared when the Feelings had first arrived, anyway.

“You know how I feel,” is all he said.

“And you know my feelings, too,” Sunghoon replied.

Heeseung did, but the confirmation from Sunghoon still made his heart skip a beat.

“Then do we need a label?” Heeseung wondered aloud. “I mean...we’re _us_.”

Sunghoon stared at Heeseung for a long moment before his eyes widened in realization. He slowly reached out to grasp Heeseung’s hand, a small smile blooming on his face. “You’re right. I think I’ve been overthinking it a little.”

Heeseung smiled. “It’s good to talk about it though because it means I can do this more often.”

Lifting their joined hands to his lips, Heeseung pressed a short kiss against Sunghoon’s knuckles.

Sunghoon’s face turned bright red, and he buried his face into his free hand. “Ugh, now that we've talked you’re gonna be so insufferable.”

Heeseung laughed, joy outshining any of his previous worries. “But I’m yours.”

A bright smile spread across Sunghoon’s face as he pressed their foreheads together.

“You are.”

And when Jay found them asleep a few hours later, still tangled together on the couch, he smiled and let them rest for a few minutes more.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @ftaephoria


End file.
